Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-layer type semiconductor devices, and more particularly to multi-layer type semiconductor devices having semiconductor element layers stacked in opposite directions. This invention relates also to methods of manufacturing such multi-layer type semiconductor devices. The invention has particular application in the field of image processing system fabricated on a single common multiple layer integrated circuit.